


Passion. 1/1.

by punky_96



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU: crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Erica won’t let go. Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, season 2, episode Passion.





	Passion. 1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen an episode with Arizona and I actually like many things I've heard about her over the years. I wanted to write Erica in the Angelus role and that simply pushed Arizona into the spot she is in for this fic.

**Warning** : character death and evil version of normally favorite character.  
  
**A/N** : I actually rather like the character and [this entry](http://community.livejournal.com/joyunconfined/9844.html) is the reason why.  
  
_**Passion**_  
__  
Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping. Waiting. And though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir. Open its jaws and howl.  
  
The sidewalks were wet outside Joe’s, and the moon had that red ring around it—a blood moon. Trouble was on the horizon. Unaware three revelers stepped out into the drizzle pulling up their collars as they stepped. The blond man wrapped his arm around the red head laughing as they followed the leather clad brunette. Passing a couple in an intimate embrace he leans over whispers some naughtiness in her ear. She squeals and runs to catch up to the brunette.  
  
The couple separate and blue eyes follow the trio with an unwavering gaze even as the man falls lifeless to the ground. Wiping the blood on the cuff of her jacket the vampire follows the merry makers down the street.  
  
Her footsteps were even quieter than the rain falling around them. The dark a cover even the vigilant could not see through. The brunette looked out of her window. Her creased brow showed the anxiety that she keeps stifled in her heart. She closed the blinds and turned off the light slipping nearly naked into her bed of safety. The blanket her only armor in the dark of the night.  
  
A tree provides a viewpoint until the vampire can crawl over the windowsill, sit at the edge of the bed, and touch the brunette’s face.  
  
*** *** ***  
__  
It speaks to us. Guides us. Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?  
  
Looking up and down the hall, Callie leaned as close to the counter as she could, “She was in my room.”  
  
Addison looked up at Callie over the rim of her glasses, “Are you sure?”  
  
Nodding she pulled out an envelope. “Absolutely. I woke up to this.”  
  
Mark wandered over. “Ladies.” His smile fell off his face as he saw the picture in Addison’s hand and the serious look on Callie’s face. “A visit from the Fang?” He said trying to lighten their spirits.  
  
Blue and Brown glares give him the proverbial black and blue and he flinched away from them.  
  
“Can we find a way to block her?” Callie turned to Addison.  
  
Smiling with fake charm Mark turned to her, “Maybe you’ve learned a lesson? Hmmmm. Don’t let vamp—” He squealed as Addison kicked him in the shin from her spot behind the counter.  
  
“I’ll see what I can find in the books.” Addison reassured her.  
  
Izzie Stevens came running up to them. “Dr. Montgomery. There you are. Mrs. Davidson—”  
  
The younger doctor stopped as Mark glared at her.  
  
Addison looked at Mark considering kicking him again. “Yes, Dr. Stevens. Go on.” Addison rose and came around the counter to follow Izzie back down the hall.  
  
Behind her she could hear Callie thump Mark. “It is a hospital, geez.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The hall fell silent once again. “I don’t get it. She’s harassing you? Why not kill you?” Callie’s look almost killed him and he stepped around toward Addison’s chair. “I just mean what is her goal?”  
  
Thinking about her own crude drawings as a teenager Callie bit her lip. Her drawings always took a very long time and she never spent time on anything she didn’t care about. The drawing left on her pillow showed love. It was left to torment her, to show that she was vulnerable for long periods of time, and to demonstrate that her vampire ex could get at her. “She wants me to be as miserable as she is?” Callie shrugged.  
  
A group of interns walked up the hallway chattering with youthful carefree abandon.  
  
Mark and Callie shared a wicked look and nodded. They needed a distraction Stepping in sync they fell in line behind the group and began to share horror stories from their days as interns.  
  
*** *** ***  
__  
Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love. The clarity of hatred and the ecstasy of grief.  
  
Standing outside by the tree again Erica carefully watched the street for cars even as she memorized every move Callie made inside. Candles were lit. Flowers were on the center table. Dinner bubbled on the stove. Music played on the stereo system.  
  
A plum colored Honda pulled into the space for Callie’s apartment. Erica slipped back further into the shadows. The buzzer upstairs rang and Callie answered with an extra bounce that the mortal below could not see. Strong fingers clawed at the tree leaving tell-tale marks.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The Honda pulled around the car up on a jack near her house and slid into the driveway. Arizona looked over at the car, but assumed that no one was around given the late hour. She hadn’t intended to stay so late at Callie’s, but what was a girl to do when another girl was taking off her top and pleading with her to stay. Arizona shook off the feeling that someone was watching her and grabbed her bag from the back seat. She really needed to start keeping a toothbrush and change of scrubs at Callie’s house.  
  
Sobs drew her attention back to the car.  
  
In the dark she could make out the figure of a slouched woman on the curb.  
  
“Are you all right?” She called out in the darkness.  
  
The woman turned to her. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to fix this?” She sniffled and rubbed at her nose. “I can’t find the number to the tow agency that I use. Do you have a phone book? I’ll know their ad when I see it.” Arizona looked at her house and then at the woman. She had made no move to get up off the curb. She seemed to have been crying and just feel broken.  
  
She normally didn’t let strangers in her house, but a glass of water, a phone book, and an hour of her time were easy enough for her to give. Her life was so perfect. She could afford to share with another.  
  
“Come in, come in. Let me get you a glass of water.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Do you think it worked?” Mark asked as he approached a joking Addison and Callie. Their humor had been improving steadily as days passed without incident.  
  
Callie smiled. “I think Arizona thinks I’m crazy for hanging all that garlic around the apartment and suddenly hanging up the crucifixes.”  
  
They shared an awkward giggle. “Yeah, at least her place is safe.” Mark pointed out.  
  
Rolling to a stop behind them Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek. “Safe from what?”  
  
“Well, uh, you know—” Mark began and dumbly stammered to a stop.  
  
“Bad pizza delivery.” Addison chimed in uncertainly.  
  
Callie and Arizona looked at her knowing that there was no way that Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd ate pizza. Well, at least not since the 7th grade and not from delivery.  
  
Letting out a nervous twitter of laughter that sounded incredibly suspicious Callie began stuttering her agreement. “Oh, ha ha. Y-y-y-y-y-yeah. That guy that always brings me root beer instead of coke. And that time, that time, that time—” Callie looked to Mark for a lifeline.  
  
Jumping in Mark rallied to save his friend, “The time he must have sat on the pizzas before the big game and the toppings all peeled off on the lid.” Mark nodded as he made a disgusted face. “Awful.” He shook his head. “Well, gotta go. Good to see you, Arizona.”  
  
Pulling an envelope out of her scrub coat pocket Arizona smiled shyly at Callie. “You didn’t tell me you could draw.”  
  
Addison’s gasp drew Mark’s attention back and they all circled around the drawing in Arizona’s hand. Callie just shrugged as if she was shy and thanked god when Arizona got a page before she could question her further.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight, right, babe?” Callie called out after her heely sliding girlfriend. When she was gone Callie turned to Addison, “I need the book, more garlic, and another set of crucifixes.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Callie pulled up trying to hide her anti-vampire items in her bag. She knew Arizona had left at least an hour before her, but she couldn’t rush the hip-replacement surgery. She just hoped it was good enough. Stepping onto Arizona’s front step she could hear the familiar lyrics of ‘ _Just Say Yes_ ’ from Snow Patrol. She smiled remembering the nights that they had stayed up late sharing music.  
  
_‘I’m running out of ways to make you see’_  
  
Callie pulled a red rose out of the door handle and held it to her nose. Pressing the unlocked door open she peered in. “Hello?” Seeing no one, Callie stepped fully inside and closed the door behind her. “Arizona?” She called out as she set her bag down and slipped her jacket off and onto the chair.  
__  
‘Please take my heart’  
  
“It’s me.” Callie called out again as she looked around in the softened lighting. A bottle of champagne was on the coffee table in a bucket of ice. A folded sheet of paper was flipped over to reveal the word, ‘Bedroom.’ Shoes discarded, champagne bottle picked up Callie started down the hall. Candles lit the way down the hall.  
  
She reached the bedroom door and saw Arizona laying on the bed. Her lifeless body did not move and her unblinking eyes offered no comfort. The glass bottle shattered. Callie doubled over in pain and agony crashing into the door behind her.  
  
_‘For God’s sake dear’_  
  
*** *** ***  
__  
It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we could know some kind of peace. But we would be hallow. Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we’d be truly dead.  
  
The grass has not grown over the dirt. Like the body with a scab the wound’s freshness prevented healing. The stone had simple scrollwork across the top and the name was written in clear block letters. Callie walked slowly across the lawn trying to step on as few headstones as possible while at the same time making sure to not sprain her ankle. Sniffling and wiping at her eyes she reached down and traced the letters on the stone marker.  
  
****_Arizona Robbins_  
daughter, lover, friend  
1976-2010  
  
Growling she reached down further to pluck a red rose out of the plastic holder to the side of the stone. A slow intake of breath controlled her urge to scream. She looked around for the eyes that she knew were always on her—would always be on her. The rose crumbled in her grasp and a single petal fell out onto the fresh dirt.

 

  
  
**FIN**

 

x


End file.
